Soulmates
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Kumiko finally decides to talk to Reina about her feeling after a talk with Mamiko.


Kumiko felt betrayed. Betrayed by Reina.

Every time, over and over. The girl would always find a way to break her heart again. And yet Kumiko still longed for her. Still wanted to love the girl. And even if it hurt her so much she felt like crying, she went on with loving her.

One moment Reina could go and speak her words that Kumiko knew had not much weight. A confession of love? That was a good joke Kumiko would laugh at. And there she had been, saying that she loved Kumiko, that she would discover the real Kumiko. Moments later the girl had been looking like she had just been confessed by her love, Taki-sensei while it had only been a touch.

Like it was so normal to love your teacher who was almost two decades older than you. It would make Kumiko cringe when she thought about it. But apparently it was less worse than a same-sex couple.

The world was unfair. Reina was unfair.

. . .

Her love for Reina had slowly started. It had been little things in the beginning, she'd admire the way Reina played with her hair. Or the way how the girl walked. And of course the way Reina played her trumpet.

It wasn't like Kumiko was very careful with the looks she gave Reina. Midori and Hazuki had figured it out a long time ago now. Even Asuka would've teased her about it and Natsuki talked about trying to find another girl since Reina would destroy her.

But Reina had destroyed her a long time ago. Reina gave her sleepless nights. Her sister had even commented that she acted like a girl with an unrequited love. Not like that wasn't the truth. Kumiko couldn't tell her sister who she loved.

Kumiko wanted to know more about Reina than she already did. She knew it when the girl was jealous. She knew it when the girl was upset and when the girl was happy. But she had no idea what the girl was like when she was younger. She wanted to know everything about Reina.

Reina had said she knew a lot about Kumiko but if she did, why did she go on with her actions towards Taki? Reina should've known how much Kumiko loved her, right? Then why did she act like she did? Unfair.

. . .

" Kumiko? Are you listening to me or are you to busy staring?"

The sudden question coming from Reina's mouth startled her. She felt a blush appear on her face. Kumiko had indeed been staring at Reina. " I'm," her eyes travelled to Reina's lips for a moment, " listening to you."

Reina just chuckled before continuing with her homework. Kumiko didn't even know how she ended up at Reina's house, studying with her for a test she didn't even have. Reina was still from another class with more difficult work. But it was time with Reina so she didn't mind.

Instead of studying, Kumiko had been looking at Reina and trying to read her manga. But Reina was a far more attractive story than the story she was reading now. Armed with tea and cookies and comfortable pillows they were doing their things.

The new school year had started ages ago. The third years were really gone and some new first years had joined the band. There even were around five kids who were already pretty good at playing. Kumiko had hoped for an Euph player but had no luck.

There had been a boy who played trumpet though. It was obvious that he liked Reina from the first time he saw her. Kumiko had to admit, she was slightly jealous of him. He could spend a lot of time around Reina and watch her while she played. And he was a boy.

Sometimes Kumiko had wished she had been born a boy. Then it wouldn't have been a problem to say 'I like you.' to Reina. Nobody would have a problem with that. But Kumiko was a girl. It wasn't like she really wanted to be a boy, it would've made things easier.

. . .

Mamiko had more memories of Kumiko than Kumiko did have of herself. Of course she had noticed how Kumiko acted towards boys and their attempts to ask her out. And again, it wasn't like Kumiko did a good job at hiding her ways of looking at ladies.

And there they were, out for dinner together. Mamiko had said it was for 'sister bonding'. Kumiko had been glancing at her sister who had been looking at her with a very creepy smile on her face. It was hard enough to eat spaghetti with chopsticks without making a mess but Mamiko didn't help.

" Sis, can you please stop staring like that? It's creeping me out.." Kumiko muttered. Mamiko smiled at her again. " I am just enjoying my view." she said. Kumiko sighed and went on with her attempts to eat her spaghetti. " So, Kumiko. How is your relation with Kousaka?"

Kumiko had managed to pick up some spaghetti but now dropped it down. " Excuse me?" Mamiko giggled. " Oh you know, you always look so thirsty at her." Kumiko glared at her. " That's none of your business. " she then said.

A dramatic sigh was created by Mamiko, accompanied with the rolling of her eyes. " Kumiko, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind if she was your girlfriend!" Kumiko almost choked on her spaghetti. People around them stared at them.

" Even if I like her, she'd never like me back." Kumiko then whispered. Mamiko suddenly felt guilty for teasing her sister like this. " Just talk to her about it." She advised. Kumiko's head snapped up. She looked irritated. " It's not that simple!"

Mamiko was also starting to get irritated. " Maybe it isn't that easy but at least try it! I don't want to see you getting so upset over her, it's not worth it Kumiko." Kumiko swallowed away some angry words and sighed. " Let's just finish our food for now, Okay?"

They ate in silence after that. Mamiko didn't want their evening to end like this. " I'm sorry Kumiko. I shouldn't have pushed you over the edge like that.." she muttered, not looking up. Kumiko smiled weakly. " No, you were right. It isn't worth it."

A confused expression was shown on Mamiko's face. She looked up. " What do you mean?" she asked. Kumiko shrugged. " Reina isn't worth all this worrying. I'll just talk to her about it. If she rejects me, okay. I'll just try to move on." Mamiko nodded satisfied. " Good luck."

. . .

The water was calm and decorated with the blossom of the trees that had bloomed a while ago. Kumiko sat next to Reina. It was peaceful here. Kumiko had always liked it. She remembered all the times she sat here with her sister and Suuichi to listen to her playing or to practice.

Reina was trying to figure out why Kumiko had asked her to come out here. She glanced at the girl, who was still looking at the water with a smile. She coughed. " So, Kumiko," Kumiko looked up. " Why did you bring me here?"

Kumiko looked up. " I wanted to talk to you." she simply stated. Reina slowly nodded. " About what?" she then asked. Kumiko chewed on the inside of her cheek. She was getting nervous now. She looked away. " About love."

That was an interesting way to bring it but, Kumiko just needed to start about it. Reina was a bit startled by the subject for a moment. " Okay.. and why did you want to talk to me about that?" she continued to ask.

" Well," Kumiko was trying to sound like she knew what she wanted. " You confessed to me before, right?" she then blurted out. Reina stared at the blushing girl for a moment before giggling. " Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Kumiko nodded while still looking at her hands which were clenched together on her lap. Reina stroke a strand of her hair behind her ear. " Well, what about it?" Kumiko looked up. " Did," she licked her lips, they suddenly felt dry. " Did you mean anything real with that?"

Reina frowned a moment, trying to process the question. " Like, that I really meant it when I said it was a confession of love?" she then slowly asked. Kumiko swallowed. " Yeah." Reina looked over the water. " I do like you a lot Kumiko."

It felt like thousands of butterfly's were trying to escape out of Kumiko's stomach. " Oh," she then brought out. Reina changed her position so she could see Kumiko's bright red face clearly. A slight blush had appeared on her own face. " That's interesting." Kumiko finally said.

A nervous giggle escaped from Reina's mouth. Then Kumiko remembered something. " Then what about Taki-sensei?" Reina's expression changed. " It's true I liked him," she then started. " but I'm not sure if it was love."

Kumiko felt relieved for a second. " Do you think you love me?" she then shyly asked. Reina smiled when she took Kumiko's hand in hers. " I'm pretty sure I do." she whispered, stroking the back of Kumiko's hand with her thumb.

They sat there, staring at each other. Kumiko really wanted to know more about Reina. Reina's feelings. " When did you know you liked me?" she asked. Reina looked away a moment, a habit of hers, showing she was thinking. " I'm not sure to be honest."

Kumiko felt disappointed for a moment. " But," Reina then continued. " I know that I really like it when get flushed over small things and over your cacti." Kumiko blushed more. " I also like it when you wear your hair in a ponytail."

She wasn't sure what to say but somehow blurted out, " I also really like it when you wear your hair in a ponytail it makes you look sexy and-" she stopped at sexy. Reina rose her brow in amusement. She scooted closer to Kumiko. " Is that so?"

A nervous cough started. " J-just forget that, okay?" she then begged and Reina laughed. " Hmm, I don't think I can forget something like that easily." Kumiko sighed. " Then what do I do?" she asked. Reina thought for a moment. " Kiss me."

Kumiko now groaned. " That's so unromantic!" she whined. Reina rolled her eyes. " Does it need to be romantic?" she asked as she leaned even closer to Kumiko. Kumiko gulped. " Well, I mean, a setting like at the festival would've been more suited yes."

Reina just sighed. " I'm just going to kiss you, after that you can go on with complaining over the setting." And as she finished her sentence she clenched her fist onto Kumiko's collar and pressed her lips against the girl's.

It immediately shut Kumiko up. The scenery with the blossom on the water was romantic enough for Reina and she just wanted to be closer to Kumiko. She finally knew what she wanted or, to be more specific, who she wanted.

Kumiko didn't really feel betrayed anymore. The feeling of being fooled was more fitting now. How long had they been dancing around the subject of liking each other? Way too long, that was for sure. And this time Kumiko was crying. But not because she was sad. Just, happy. And relieved.

The only thing unfair was society. Of course not everyone but it always felt like a lot of people would never support two people of the same gender in a relation. But maybe one day they would. Kumiko was glad enough for now that she had Reina to be with.

And for Reina, Taki-sensei had been a huge part of her life. But it didn't feel like before. And she wasn't too sure what to think about it. But for now she could figure out what she wanted together with Kumiko. For now, she just wanted to be with Kumiko. She hoped that she would be forever.

Maybe soul mates do exist after all. Through the hard times, their red string had continued to bring them back together.

* * *

I would like to tell ya'll that I named my cacti Kumiko and Reina.


End file.
